Fuckin' Perfect
by xMiniatureSkyscraper
Summary: Sonny/Tawni ONE-SHOT for firelady101's SWAC contest


**Hey guys!**

**This is a song-fic for Fuckin' Perfect that I wrote for**** firelady101's SWAC contest. Yeah I just wrote it for fun (This is my first song-fic!) 'cos I know that I don't stand a chance in getting into the top three. So yeah, I think that this is the best thing I've written for the whole of today so… enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not Tawni, not Sonny, not P!nk. Well… I think I own Luke.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Flick.<em>

_Slide._

_Sigh._

She watched with a haunted look on her face as the dark red substance trickled down her arm. Her dull brown eyes captured every single movement of the blood as it fell, drop by drop, onto the cold white tiles of her bathroom floor.

_Her _blood.

_Drip drop._

_Made a wrong turn, once or twice_

_Dug my way out, blood and fire_

_Bad decisions, that's alright_

_Welcome to my silly life_

With an odd fascination, the depressed young woman examined the blade of her razor. She loved the way one single drop of blood would stay on the surface of the cold metal, refusing to fall off.

"You might as well give up," chuckling coldly, she eyed it with a piercing glare. "That's what I did."

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood_

_Miss "No way, it's all good', it didn't slow me down_

_Mistaken, always second guessing, underestimated._

_Look, I'm still around._

They didn't understand.

Nobody ever understood.

Everybody just tried to butt into her life, assuming airs. They all thought the reason for her self-harm was because of the media and paparazzi. Truth to be told, she couldn't care less about those jackasses.

They thought she was crazy. They thought she was insane. They thought that she had lost her mind, giving up everything she had. The fame, the fortune, the friends. They were all gone once they spotted the unmistakable scars on her wrists.

Nobody was left to care. Everyone just gave up, leaving her stranded in her own little nightmare.

Everyone except _her._

_Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel_

_Like you're less than fuckin' perfect_

_Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel_

_Like you're nothing_

_You're fuckin' perfect to me_

Tawni Hart couldn't stand to see the one she loved so hurt.

Everyday she would come home from work, only to find her wife lying on the bathroom floor, soaked in blood.

It pained her so bad to see her Sonshine suffering because of how her old friend from Wisconsin, Luke, had treated her.

"Fat."

"Ugly."

"Phony."

"Slut."

Those were just a few of the insults he had slammed the brunette with, leaving her weak and depressed. He had caused her to break down, building up iron walls around her heart, never once letting her guard down.

Not even to Tawni.

This upset the diva the most. She missed the old Sonny, the one who would annoy her yet amuse her with that wide, over-perky smile. She missed the old Sonny, who wasn't suicidal and would tell her anything.

She missed the old Sonny, the one whom she married.

_You're so mean when you talk about yourself;_

_You're wrong_

_Change the voices in your head;_

_Make them like you instead_

"Hey Sonny, I know you can't hear me now but…"

The blonde held her sleeping lover in her arms as they laid on their bed in silence.

"You're stronger than this, Sonny. You're so brave, so beautiful. I just hate seeing you like this." Unable to hold it in anymore, she allowed her tears to form a steady stream down her face.

Cupping her porcelain face, she left a kiss on the pink lips she missed too much.

"Stay strong, baby. We'll get through this together. I promise."

Replacing her soft hands on her 'sleeping beauty's' waist, she pulled her in closer.

"Beautiful…"

With that, Tawni Hart drifted off into a deep slumber.

_So complicated, look happy, you'll make it_

_Filled with so much hatred, such a tired game_

_It's enough, I've done all I can think of_

_Chased down all my demons, I see you do the same_

Sonny Munroe-Hart hated pretending around people.

She hated faking smiles, pretending that she was happy with herself.

She wasn't.

She hated how ugly she looked. She hated how fat she felt.

She hated herself.

She never once understood why Tawni had wanted to marry her in the first place. Tawni was perfect. She was so flawless, so confident. She could have any girl she wanted.

And Sonny felt useless beside her.

_Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel_

_Like you're less than fuckin' perfect_

_Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel_

_Like you're nothing_

_You're fuckin' perfect to me_

"You don't understand, Tawni! You will never understand me!"

"Yes, I do, Sonny-"

"No! Look at you! You're perfect! And I'm not. I'm just a useless, lousy piece of-"

"Sonny!" Grabbing her by the shoulders, the blonde stared straight into those deep brown eyes as their owner stopped short, staying silent.

"I know how you feel, kay? I was like that once. Insecure, lost and depressed. I experienced it first hand. It was my dark past that I never revealed to a single soul about. I know what it feels like, Sonny, I can help you out of this mess. Trust me."

"I…"

"Trust me, Sonshine."

"I trust you."

_The whole world's scared so I swallowed the fear_

_The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer_

_So cool in line, and we try try try_

_But we try too hard and it's a waste of my time_

_Done looking for the critics cause they're everywhere_

_They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair_

_Exchange ourselves, we do it all the time_

_Why do we do that? Why do I do that?_

_Why do I do that?_

"C'mon, Sonny! You can do it. Just say it into the mirror."

"I… I can't, Tawn…"

"Yes you can, Sonny! I have faith in you. Now say it!"

"I'm beautiful." That was barely a murmur, but still, she was making progress.

"Good! Now louder!"

"I'm beautiful." It was at her normal speaking volume now.

"Awesome! Now say it like you mean it!"

"I'm beautiful."

Nodding her head in approval, Tawni cheered her on.

"I'm beautiful!"

"I'm beautiful!"

"I'm BEAUTIFUL!"

"I'M BEAUTIFUL!"

"Great job!" As her loving wife pulled her in for a bear hug, Sonny finally broke into a huge grin after what seemed like forever.

"I did it."

_Yeah, oh, oh baby, pretty baby_

_Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel_

_Like you're less than fuckin' perfect_

_Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel_

_Like you're nothing_

_You're fuckin' perfect to me_

_Yeah_

_You're perfect, you're perfect_

"Tawn, how do I look?"

Sonny twirled, showing off her beautiful golden dress with a megawatt smile plastered on her face.

"Perfect." As they leaned in, locking lips for what seemed like the billionth time that day.

_Oh, pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel_

_Like you're nothing, you're fuckin' perfect to me_

* * *

><p><strong>Yup so that's it! Hope you enjoyed it!<strong>

**Please leave a review *Pouts***


End file.
